


About to Crack

by Tea_For_One_Please



Series: Byler in College [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, But honestly considering the shit y'all read I'm pretty sure you can cope, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rated M for non-explicit nudity, Sickfic, Sort Of, like that's half the fic so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: For almost two years, Mike and Will have hid their secret relationship from Mike's parents. But nothing stays secret forever...





	1. Discovery

May 21st, 1990

“Holly, are you ready for school?” Karen Wheeler stood impatiently at the foot of the stairs, looking up to the second floor and listening for her youngest child’s footfalls. Presently Holly came into view and bounced down the stairs excitedly, stowing her lunchbox into her backpack as she went. “Oh, there you are! Hurry up, honey, or we’ll be late.”

“Sorry, mom. I couldn’t find my book,” Holly chirped as her mother helped her put on her coat. It was not a cold day, but rain was forecast and Karen was taking no chances. She bundled Holly and her things into the car and they set off, Holly chattering away about everything and nothing. After a few minutes she was momentarily silent. Her mother glanced into the rear-view mirror to check on her.

“Holly? Everything okay?”

“Can boys like boys?” Holly asked. The question confused Karen.

“Yes, of course, honey. Mike’s friends are boys, aren’t they?”

“No, I mean like you and Dad.” Karen’s lips tightened at both the comparison and the realisation of what Holly was asking.

“What made you think of that, Holly?” she asked, making an effort to keep her voice gentle.

“I was playing in Mike’s room yesterday,” she said cheerfully. “I found some of his old toys.”

“And?” Karen gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“And a picture,” Holly continued. “Mike and Will were kissing,” she added. “Can boys kiss boys?”

Karen slowed down as she wound down her window slightly. The car seemed to be lacking in air suddenly. “Mom?”

“Some do,” she said sharply, “but they shouldn’t. And that’s not what you saw in the picture, okay?”

“But,” Holly started, but Karen cut her off.

“That’s enough, Holly!” Her breath was rising and falling in rapid succession. “You mustn’t tell people you thought that, do you understand?”

“Why?”

“Because… because you got it wrong. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Okay, mom,” Holly replied in a small voice. Karen felt a twinge of guilt for stifling her, but it was essential that word didn’t get around that her son was… She shook the thought away in alarm.

An hour later, with Holly at school and Ted mercifully at work, she dashed up to Mike’s room and looked through the box with all of Mike’s old toys. Near the top (as though someone had recently found it) she found a Polaroid photograph of Mike and Will at New Year’s. It really was indisputable – they were undoubtedly kissing. She sank onto the bed in horror. “No,” she breathed. She could _not_ take this in.

How could she have gone so badly wrong? She had done her best with Mike, and she thought she’d succeeded. He had friends, he’d always got good grades, and was in an AP class in high school. Now he was at college in Chicago, studying math, a perfectly respectable subject. Admittedly he’d had a bit of a rebellious year about five years ago after the whole business with those government officials, but he’d got over that and had come out of it with a girlfriend, for Christ’s sake. She knew they’d broken up, of course, but this? This was unprecedented. And Will? No girlfriends to speak of throughout school, and some very questionable fashion choices in his preteen years meant that he was less of a surprise, but the fact that Mike had chosen this path just did not make sense. What on earth was she going to do?

 

**_Three days later_ **

****

Mike opened his eyes with a groan. He had now been sick for nearly a week and he still could not properly breathe through his nose. He had not been to class since Monday, had missed three shifts at the coffee shop and two rehearsals for the summer show. He also had his final today. He had been studying at home as best he could: Elliot had been an absolute saint and had offered to go to his professors and fetch notes where possible, but between having to nap every two hours and just feeling generally crap, he hadn’t done much except sit at home, sleep and feel sorry for himself.

He threw off his twisted bedspread and hauled himself to his feet. He’d received a letter from Will the previous day but couldn’t bring himself to reply just yet. Oh yes, and on top of everything they’d had a bit of a fight the previous week. It was both of their faults, really, and Will had said so in the letter, but Mike did not currently feel well enough to admit that he had been in the wrong. He filled up the kettle, and pulled out a large mug, a lemon and the honey jar, which by this point in the week was almost empty. His drink made, he sipped it and grimaced: it was too hot, and didn’t taste all that nice. Too much lemon, he thought.

“How’re you feeling?” Elliot asked sympathetically, coming in and closing the door behind him.

“Like shit,” Mike grunted thickly. “What’s that?” he asked, noticing the letter in Elliot’s hand.

“Not sure, but it’s for you,” he said, handing it over. Mike frowned: it was his mother’s handwriting.

“It’s from my mom,” he said, dread rising in his chest. He returned to his room and tore it open. His heart sank further and further with each line.

 

_Michael,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been engaging in homosexual activities; I found a picture in your room of you kissing Will. While I dearly hope that this is some sort of inane practical joke, it seems more likely to me that you and he are pursuing some sort of covert relationship, lacking a more appropriate word._

_You may rest assured that I am not about to disown you, as I probably should. However, I by no means condone this behaviour. Your father and I feel it is entirely contrary to the natural order of the world, and were you still a child we would sever your contact with Will immediately. Being an adult, though, you are free to make your own choice of how to live. We would be happy to connect you with a therapist when you return for the summer, to see about curing you, if you would like us to do so._

_In the meantime, I forbid you to mention this to Holly or Nancy, for reasons I need not explain._

_Regards, Mom_

Mike read and reread the letter, willing it to be different each time. Eventually, though, he accepted that his parents really knew. “Fuck,” he breathed, setting the letter down beside him and getting up to fetch the telephone. Argument be damned, he needed to talk to his boyfriend. He dialled the number automatically, and heard it ring twice, then a clunk, then Will’s soft voice.

“Hello?”

“Will?”

“Mike? Is that you?” Apprehension seeped out of Will’s voice.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Mike ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

“Don’t you have your final today? Why are you calling now?”

“Fuck it, that’s why,” was the only reply Mike could think of.

“Mike, if this is about our fight, I’ve said my piece.” Will’s voice grew colder.

“It’s not. I’m sorry for all that, I was stupid. But that’s not why I called.”

“Then why?” Will asked, curiosity softening his tone again.

“Mom and Dad found out.” There was a stunned silence. “Will?”

“I’m here,” he said quietly. “Shit, Mike, I… how bad was it?”

“I’m not sure really,” Mike said. “They haven’t disowned me, which I guess is positive.”

“I’d say so.”

“And they say I’m an adult, and that I can make my own decisions,” he continued, nibbling his lip.

“Okay, what else?”

“They can contact a therapist to help cure me if I want.”

“Ah.” Will paused. “Do you?”

“Of course I don’t fucking want to!” Mike exclaimed, louder than he’d intended. “Sorry, I’m not really cross at you.”

“No, I know. That was a stupid question anyway.” Silence fell again. “Are you really not going to your final?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” he said flatly. “I don’t exactly know how I’d concentrate anyway, I’m still not well. I’ll go see the professor tomorrow if I’m up to it and see what’s what.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Will hesitated. “Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Mike smiled for the first time that day.

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yeah, less than a week now,” Will said, sounding much happier. “I have to go to class, but call me when you know about your final. See you, Mike.”

“Will do. See you.” There was a click at the other end. Mike flopped down onto the sofa. He hadn’t told Will this as he didn’t want him to worry, but he’d read the college’s policy. He knew full well that there was no chance of him coming back to Chicago if he missed the final. But at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. His greatest secret was uncovered – and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as ever! I know this has been a long time coming, and hopefully it won't be a full month before I upload part 2 of this? We'll see!
> 
> As always I love to hear your thoughts, so leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr (@teaforoneplease)!


	2. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Will return to Hawkins once more - only this time, there's a lot at stake for Mike.

“What the hell do you mean, you knew?” Mike winced at the horrified look on Will’s face and took his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

“I knew the college’s policy. If you miss an exam, you get a zero. Very few exceptions.” He stroked his thumb over the back of Will’s hand, earning himself a glare, although Will didn’t pull away.

“Define ‘a few’,” Will demanded, narrowing his eyes. Mike sighed and counted on the fingers of his spare hand.

“Severe illness or injury leading to hospitalisation, severe traumatic incident; inability to travel to the examination.” He put his hand back into his lap. “That’s it.”

“You had a severe traumatic incident,” said Will promptly, as Mike had known he would. Mike let go of Will’s hand and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly realised how tired he was.

“It doesn’t count, Will,” he said quietly, and Will noticed, almost alarmed, that the argumentative tone had left his boyfriend’s voice. “I can’t exactly stroll up to my nearly-retired professor and tell them the reason I didn’t show for the final was that my parents found out I’m in a relationship with a guy. He’ll put it to some committee, they’ll contact my parents or some shit like that, and all my efforts to keep things civil will go straight down the toilet.” He paused for breath and looked Will in the eyes. “I’ve been dismissed, and I can’t fight it. I’m done at Chicago.”

“My god, you’re serious,” breathed Will. All his anger at the situation left him, and he slipped his arms around Mike and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he pulled back to look up at Mike. “Of course you can stay here until you’re ready to go back to Hawkins, although I’m sure you realise you practically passed it to get here.” He picked up Mike’s suitcase and led the way to his bedroom.

“Yeah,” admitted Mike. “I just… couldn’t face going back by myself. I know El and Dustin are there, but I’d want you to be there if…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“So you’re here to stay?” Will asked.

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Mike said hastily. Will smiled broadly for the first time since Mike had arrived.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Although I’m a little concerned how little you’ve brought with you,” he added, frowning. Mike nibbled his lip.

“Uh… yeah, about that?” Will raised an eyebrow and Mike continued. “Literally everything I own is in my car.” Will’s eyes widened.

“All of it?”

“It’s not that much,” Mike muttered, his cheeks flushed pink. “I’m sorry, I can – “

“No, you can’t,” interrupted Will. “It doesn’t matter, it’s only a week and a half. As it happens, Tyler’s semester finished at the end of last week, and he’s gone home already. He’s packed his stuff too, ‘cause he’s transferring to somewhere in England next year. I said you could stay, and I meant it.”

 

The next morning, Will woke earlier than usual, feeling very slightly overheated due to the warmth of his boyfriend pressed up against his back, a sensation he had greatly missed. He shook from his mind the images plastered across his subconscious moments before, eased himself out from under Mike’s embrace and stood up, looking fondly at him as he rolled over with a gentle snore. Silently opening a drawer, Will  slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and slipped out of the room. He made himself a strong coffee, realising with an irritated click of his tongue that there was insufficient food in the apartment for the two of them. They would have to go out for breakfast.

He slumped down into the couch and tucked his legs up underneath himself. He leaned back against the cushions, closed his eyes and held the mug to his lips, breathing in deeply the aroma and sipping his drink slowly. The familiar sensation of the coffee helped him to feel more at ease; he had been tense lately, what with the Mike situation on top of his final assignments. He was simultaneously dreading and longing for his return to Hawkins. After a few more sips, he heard a soft click. A moment later, someone was leaning against him and kissing his cheek.

“Morning,” he said gently, smiling into his coffee.

“Hey,” was the rough reply. Will opened his eyes to check that the low voice did, in fact, belong to Mike. Even with his uncorrected vision, he could confirm this. Something else did not escape his notice, and Will tutted.

“Mike, I know we’re alone, but there’s an apartment block just across the street and I’ve opened the curtains. Mind putting some clothes on?”

“Spoilsport,” was the disgruntled response, and Mike stood up again and vanished, returning a few moments later.

“That’s my robe,” protested Will, “and you haven’t even bothered to tie it,” he added, draining his coffee and replacing the mug. Mike smirked, knelt beside him, turned Will’s face towards himself and kissed him. “You’re trying to distract me,” Will murmured between kisses.

“Is it working?” was Mike’s soft reply. Will pulled away, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

“No,” he said casually, standing up, but Mike grinned as he noticed that Will turned from him sharply, pulling his t-shirt down slightly.

“Why so coy, Byers?” he teased. “You weren’t so aloof last night,” he added mischievously, standing up and placing his hands on Will’s waist. Will spun round, scarlet.

“Michael,” he said through gritted teeth, pointing to the bathroom. “You go in there and get yourself showered and dressed. I want breakfast.” Mike obliged, but a quick glance back and a small smile on Will’s face told him that his boyfriend was not really cross with him.

They took their time with breakfast, as there was not exactly any hurry to move Mike’s things in. They bought coffee and pastries, and took them to the park to eat. It was a warm morning, and the sun elected to emerge sporadically from behind the clouds. Once they had eaten, the two returned to the apartment and started the process of hauling stuff from Mike’s car. Will had the bright idea of simply sending the boxes up in the elevator a few at a time, with one of them loading them in and the other waiting at the top to collect them. With this method, they were done in a little over an hour, although they didn’t bother to unpack everything; as Mike pointed out, they were only going to have to reverse the process ten days later.

 

“It’s a good job I have a sense of irony,” remarked Will on their last evening.

“What do you mean?” Mike stuck his tongue between his lips in concentration as he tried not to burn the sausages he was cooking.

“All things considered, this should have been a pretty horrific week. I’ve had my final art pieces to do, you have your situation with your parents and you had your math final.” Will frowned at his paper and reached for the eraser. “When actually, I can’t really remember a time when I’ve been happier.” Mike smiled.

“Me neither.” He took the pan off the heat and put two sausages on each plate, before spooning fries and peas onto each one. Will set his drawing aside and put the plates on the table, while Mike poured soda into two glasses.

“Mike?” he ventured, prompting Mike to look up.

“Hm?”

“Do you… ever think about the future?” Will prodded anxiously at his (slightly charred) sausages. Mike chewed as he thought.

“Sometimes,” he said, swallowing before continuing. “I haven’t really thought about what I’ll do instead of my degree. I suppose I’ll have to find a job, or something like that.”

“That’s true,” nodded Will, “but that’s not quite what I meant.”

“Oh, sorry. What did you mean?”

“I meant… us.” Will took a drink, and Mike noticed that his hands were shaking a little.

“You’re making me nervous,” said Mike slowly.

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Will said hastily, and Mike looked relieved. “Quite the opposite, in fact,” he added. “I guess what I mean is – this last week, it’s been so nice, and it kind of makes me think that this is what our future could be like. Our future together. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” said Mike thoughtfully. “I’ve kind of thought that a couple of times too.” There was silence for a moment. “What if I lived here with you next year?” Will looked up from his food, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Are you serious?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mike added hurriedly. “It was a dumb idea anyway.”

“No, no, Mike, it’s a great idea,” said Will, grasping his hand. “I’d love for you to live here with me. Well, not here. We could find somewhere cheaper if we don’t need a two-bedroom place. But yeah, that sounds awesome.” He smiled again, and forced himself not to think about the fact that Judgement Day – location: Hawkins, Indiana – was rapidly looming.

 

The next morning, they didn’t rush up, although loading their respective cars took some time. The day was drizzly, and Will overheard Mike muttering something about pathetic fallacy. They had to drive separately, which was a shame, but travelling in convoy they reached Hawkins with few problems. It was now evening, and clouds were creeping over the sun which had mostly dried the morning’s rain. They had agreed that they would both initially go to their respective homes, and Will had assured Mike he was free to come over if things went sour. Mike flashed his lights at Will in farewell as he turned into his cul-de-sac, and Will gave two short toots on his horn his response.

Mike took a deep breath as he shifted the car into neutral and put the parking brake on. His heart was thudding intensely – he had absolutely no idea what to expect. Presently the door opened and Nancy appeared, closing it quietly behind her. Mike glanced at her; she looked anxious. In spite of his mother’s instructions, he had told her what had happened almost immediately after he’d called Will, and made her swear to pretend she knew nothing.

“Hey,” he said, a tad hesitantly, pulling her into a hug. He had outgrown her three years previously, and he could now almost rest his chin on her head. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah, me too,” she replied.

“How bad is it? Did they tell you what happened?”

Nancy bit her lip. “No, they didn’t. They’re arguing in the basement so Holly doesn’t hear, but I got the gist. I gotta say, it doesn’t sound great.”

“Shit.” Mike let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “Mike?” He’d been staring into space but he snapped to attention. “Whatever happens, we’re still cool, right?”

“Of course,” he said. “But don’t do anything that’ll land you in the shitpile as well.” She smiled at that.

“We’ll see.”

They went in together, and Nancy called out, “Mike’s home!” Holly came scurrying down the stairs and Mike crouched down to hug her.

“Hey, Holls. Missed you.” She held up a picture proudly. Mike couldn’t quite work out whether it was a dog or an elephant, but he grinned at her all the same. “That’s awesome! Did you do that at school?” She nodded vigorously.

“Yes! We’re learning about African animals and I liked this one the best,” she said excitedly. (So it was an elephant, Mike thought.) Presently the basement door opened and his parents emerged, his mother wearing a rather fixed smile, his father with a tight-lipped frown.

“Oh, God,” muttered Mike under his breath. Karen Wheeler addressed her youngest daughter.

“Holly, could you go play upstairs for a while?”

“Okay, mom,” Holly said cheerfully, shoved the picture into Mike’s hands and disappeared out of the hall. Karen turned her attention towards Nancy.

“Can you check the mailbox?” Nancy raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest, but Mike caught her eye and silenced her with an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Instead, she tutted and stalked outside. “Now we’re alone,” she continued the second the door closed, “I think we need to talk about what happens next.”

“We’ve arranged for you to see a psychiatrist on Tuesday morning,” Ted continued. “I know you said you didn’t want to, but we think it’s for the best.”

“Why?” said Mike. The question seemed to take his parents by surprise. They glanced at each other.

“Because being… the way you are is curable, with the right treatment,” said his mother carefully.

“And what am I, mother?” Mike looked her in the eyes defiantly. She stuttered for a moment, before Ted spoke up.

“Queer, that is, a homosexual. And we don’t want that for you.”

“Then you’re in luck,” said Mike, smiling unnervingly at his parents. “I’m not gay. I like boys and girls.” They looked immensely relieved.

“In which case,” said Karen, looking much happier, “we will cancel the appointment with the shrink if you agree to stick to girls.”

“That’s a fair compromise,” put in Ted, nodding. “Are we agreed, Michael?”

“No,” said Mike, folding his arms. Karen’s smile vanished.

“What?”

“I said no. I love Will, and I’m not giving him up.” Ted and Karen Wheeler looked at each other, at a loss. “I’m not a child any more, you said that in your letter,” he went on. “I didn’t choose to be the way I am, but you’re choosing to be assholes about it.”

“Language,” muttered Ted, more out of habit than anything. Mike ignored him.

“Since you clearly can’t accept me for who I am, I won’t trample on your perfect world."

“Mike, wait,” his mother interrupted, but he soldiered on, louder.

“I’ll be at Will’s. I hope that when I next see you, it’s because you’ve come to tell me you’re sorry and that you accept me, and him too.” He opened the front door and turned back before closing it. “Oh, and when you tell Holly where I’ve gone, be sure to tell her exactly why I left, and not some bullshit explanation. Because if you don’t, you can be damned sure that Nancy will.” With that, he closed the door, obscuring himself from the view of his dumbstruck parents.

 

Nancy was leaning on his car when he approached it. She looked up, and her face fell when she saw him.

“You’re really going?” she said in a small voice. He nodded glumly.

“I didn’t want to,” he sighed, shrugging, “but I can’t stay here. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” she said, shifting her weight to the other foot. There was a momentary silence. “I should probably go in.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll come see you,” she reassured him. “I mean, I’d be going over there to see Jonathan anyhow.” Mike smiled.

“Go inside,” he said gently. “It’s getting cold.” She nodded, hugged him and walked to the front door, and only glanced back as he was pulling out of the drive, his rear lights fading into the mist that was gradually lowering over the small town. Nancy hesitated just a moment, before turning the handle of the door. She surveyed the scene. Her mother was in the kitchen, bright yellow gloves on her hands, washing the dishes, stone-faced. Plates and pans clattered as she thrust them forcefully onto the drying rack. Her father was sat in semi-darkness, his face illuminated by the television screen, dozing off to the droning voice of the weather presenter. Muffled laughter could be heard from upstairs as Holly played. The radiator behind Nancy clanked softly. In spite of the noise of the house in which she stood, silence had fallen over the family it sheltered.

 

Across town, Joyce Byers opened her door to the knock that had just sounded, the worry lines on her face becoming more pronounced as she realised why Mike was stood there. Saying simply, “Oh, sweetie,” she ushered him in and hollered for her youngest son. Will was there in an instant, and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. Mike buried his face into Will’s hair, breathing in his familiar scent. He thanked his lucky stars for Will and his family, and for Nancy; suddenly, the stoic wall of brazenness which had braved a sledgehammer of rejection crumbled under the gentle prod of acceptance, and he broke down.

That night, Mike crawled into bed with Will, and Will held him tightly against himself, and Mike heard him utter the softest of whispers. “You’re home now, Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy was this a challenge to write. There will be one more story after this because this is not the note on which I want to conclude, but I assure you that will be light and fluffy and will be Will and Mike having fun on their summer break.
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts so leave a comment or send me a message on Tumblr (@teaforoneplease)!


End file.
